


Space Mice & House Geckoes

by tucuxi



Series: Voltron RarePair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt Being a Little Shit, Pidge | Katie Holt Swears Like a Sailor, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron Rarepair Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: The Balmerans threw one hell of a party for a generationally-subjugated people.  Pidge watched Hunk talk to Shay and her brother, who were all smiles.  Shiro and Allura were speaking with some older Balmerans who appeared to be the closest thing this planet had to a leadership.Lance, of course, made it weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Voltron Rare Pairs Week 2017, Prompt #2: Lions/Mice.  
> The prompt is weak here, but I was really struck by Lance feeding the space mice and wanted to run with it.

The Balmerans threw one hell of a party for a generationally-subjugated people. Pidge watched Hunk talk to Shay and her brother, who were all smiles. Shiro and Allura were speaking with some older Balmerans who appeared to be the closest thing this planet had to a leadership.

“Hey, Shiro,” Pidge said, stepping up to one side, “can I talk to you a second?” Shiro looked down. 

“Sure thing,” he said, and then looked at Allura and the Balmerans. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment?” 

“But of course,” said the eldest, Shay’s grandparent, who had been pushing tuber-and-bug stew on everyone earlier. “I wish you the best of luck, Green Paladin. The Princess has told us something of your gallant quest to recover your family from Zarkon’s clutches.” 

Pidge’s stomach did an awkward flip, but she managed a nod. 

“Thanks.” She grabbed Shiro’s hand and turned away. Shiro followed quietly until they were out of earshot. 

“What’s up, Pidge?” he asked. 

“I want to go check out that Galra base,” she said, “hack into their systems.” No preamble, because Shiro would know what she was looking for. “I need you to come with me, in case the power’s out.” 

“We blew it up pretty thoroughly,” Shiro said. He sounded doubtful, but it wasn’t a no. 

“Will you come with me?” Pidge demanded. “Or am I going to have to rig some kind of power source out of droid parts? Because that’s going to take a lot longer and be a lot more of a pain in the ass.”

“Language, cadet,” Shiro said.

Pidge blinked at him. 

“Seriously?” She managed, choking back laughter. “We form Voltron and save a planet and you’re telling me to mind my language?” She smirked. “What’re you going to do, give me demerits?” 

Shiro sighed, and rubbed at his face with his left hand. He never used the right hand for that, for some reason, she’d noticed. Maybe she’d ask Keith about that. Or Lance. Lance would totally know, he’d had a picture of Shiro in his locker at the Garrison. 

“Nevermind,” Shiro said. “Let’s just go find that base, okay?”

“Sure, dad,” Pidge said, mouth on auto-pilot. They both froze as her words sunk in. 

“Um,” Pidge said, after a minute. “I didn’t mean —“ 

Shiro put a hand on her shoulder, then tipped her chin up to look him in the eye. 

“Katie,” he said, and Pidge knew it was serious, for him to use that name. His tone was dark and serious. “We’re going to get them back.” 

Pidge swallowed, and nodded. 

“Okay,” she said, and tried to believe him. “Okay. So step one is we go hack into that Galra base, crack their computers. So come on, battery-boy.” 

“Battery-boy?” Shiro choked out, and Pidge laughed at the honest indignation in his tone, grabbed his hand and dragged him after her. 

* * *

Lance, of course, made it weird. 

“Sooooo,” he said the next morning, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that had always made Pidge want to smack him, even back at the Garrison, where that kind of behavior really would get you demerits. “Where’d you two lovebirds sneak off to last night?” 

Shiro choked on his space goo, and Hunk smacked him on the back. 

Pidge just raised an eyebrow back at Lance. 

“Jealous?” she shot back, “What’s that now, oh for two with the aliens ladies?” 

“Oh for three if you count Allura,” pitched in Keith, level-toned and straight-faced. She’d seen him pull Shiro aside when they returned last night, and she’d put even odds on the two of them pining for each other like characters in one of her mom’s romance novels, but that was none of her business if it didn’t interfere with forming Voltron or finding Matt and Dad. 

Lance flushed, but Pidge was still mad. Her and Shiro? And besides, how was it any of his concern what she did with her free time? 

“Oh, right,” Pidge said. “At least these ones didn’t —“ 

“Enough,” Shiro cut her off. “Lance. We went to hack into the Galra command center, extract information. There wasn’t much, but we need everything we can get at this point.” 

“Hey, good idea,” Hunk said around a mouthful of space goo. Pidge had never seen anyone adapt to space food so fast in her life: not even her dad, who loved Garrison peas. She blinked back tears at the memory. 

“Oh.” 

Lance poked at his goo, then held the spoon out for one of the space mice. 

“Dude,” Hunk said, “you’re seriously feeding them from your spoon?” 

Lance shrugged. 

“They can’t, like, get me sick,” he said, “Coran says we don’t have compatible biomes or something. Besides, they’re hungry.” 

He reached out and chucked the big yellow mouse under the chin, and it climbed onto his hand and hugged his thumb. 

“You have pets at home?” Shiro asked. Pidge blinked. She should know this: she’d been his comms officer, after all. But it was a surprise when Lance put the mouse down. 

“Nothing interesting,” he said, shrugging. “My little sister’s allergic to furry critters, and ma won’t have snakes in the house anymore. House geckoes don’t count, you know?” 

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “we had them back home, too. I mean, they eat bugs, but they’re not pets.” 

Pidge stared, but it was Keith who responded. 

“Are they like the lizards near the Garrison? I always threw my boots at them when they got into the house.” 

“Less scaly,” Hunk said, “and more colorful.”

“And they climb up walls,” Lance added, gesturing wildly with his free hand while the other held his spoon completely still for the smallest mouse. “And if they miss their grip — BAM — they fall on your head.” 

“Well,” Pidge said, uncomfortable with the warm feeling in her chest at seeing Lance looking after a stupidly adorable space mouse, “I’m going to go work on decoding that Galra data.” 

“Good luck,” Hunk called after her, but the door was already closing behind her. Stupid Lance, and his stupid assumptions about her and Shiro. It shouldn’t bother her so much that he was jumping to conclusions, but she didn’t like being treated like she wasn’t part of the team, like she was different just because she’d come clean. She was still Pidge, and she was still going to find her family. 

Settling into her chair, Pidge pushed her glasses back into place and logged onto her computer. 

“Okay, baby,” she purred at it, “give me what you’ve got.” 

And thankfully, coding wiped away the worries, as it always had.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on my Tumblr!](http://tucuxi1.tumblr.com/post/157189787112/space-mice-house-geckoes-tucuxi-voltron)


End file.
